Past to Present
by hushpuppy1
Summary: first fanfic. maybe nejixoc i know people hate those parings but its been stuck in my head and I'm trying to get it out. plz review. looking for editor/co-author so if you like it review. rated M for possible pairings and violence.


Shadows danced across the walls as they sprinted down the poorly lit hallway. He threw open a door saw nothing and ran. his heart pounding in his chest as he felt another rush of adrenaline surge threw him. They stopped at another door which she opened.

"Not here."

they started running again. he opened another door.

"Not here, either." they came to an intersection and took a left. Sakura opened another door.

"Not here, either." she said furiously.

"Where the hell are you?" naruto yelled in frustrated.

"We've finally came this far!" Sakura yelled at his side.

"Where are you!?" he yelled again feeling panic and stress engulf him..

"Where are you!" sakura yelled.

"Sasuke!!!" he screamed. But his voice was drowned out by a huge explosion down the hall. Sakura and naruto sprinted as fast as they could. She got there first she slide to a halt in front of Sai panting hard.

"Sakura, huh?" said a familiar voice. She turned her head slowly.

"Sas-uke-kun?" she said slowly turning to face him. The wind blew softly and Sasuke look up to see a girl stood next to him her long light purple hair was moving lazily with the breeze. She said nothing._ who is she?_

"Who are you!" Sakura demanded. The girl turned her head slowly toward Sakura.

"That is very rude Haruno Sakura, to demand to know someone's name without giving them your name first." the stranger said.

"I don't care about her!" Naruto screamed. "Why didn't u kill me, Sasuke!?" memories flitted under my eyelids like a strip of flim. Sasuke jump down from the rock and stood in front of me. There was a tense pause where Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

A smirk of arrogance slid its way onto Sasuke's face. "I didn't kill you because ...

_*No, I can't hear those words not again.* _

Naruto Uzimaki woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat and panting. He sat up and looked around the room and say his senesi must have returned earlier in the night and past out drunk. He sat in the dark room staring out of the window looking sad.

At least I'm going to be home tomorrow and I had just got back from 2 years of not being home and there already sending me on missions

I feel my strength ebb away as I struggle to take another step and I collapse to the earth leaning on a tree a slight dry smirk crossed my face.

I seize my arm quickly as a sudden bust of pain ran through it.

I attempted to stand up using a tree to help support me but I ended my sit up against the tree. Was this going to be the end of my life? Played out like some cheesy and cheap paperback novel?

I reached my hand out and unsteadily grabbed someone's shoulder.

Reluctantly I looked up to see an ANBU standing in front of me his mask resembled a dragon and he was towering and lean.

Who are you and why are you here? He inquired.

I didn't reply.

I fell forward coughing wildly, falling to the ground as my blood seeps out of my mouth. I wiped my mouth on my hand. The man standing in front of me smelt of honesty and devotion.

he stared at the sickle stuck in my back and utters a small sigh voice something over his radio and picked me up.

___

___

"Good morning." Said a gentle feminine voice as my violet tinted eyes flicker. As I feel the room spin and a wave of disorientation washed over me . Suddenly I bolted upright.

"Where am I?" "Who are you?"" Wh-"

" You are in kohona hospital." A girl said as she walked around my bed checking on the different machines that beep rhythmically behind me.

"What's your name?" She said grinning.

"...Aira Uka." (First,last)

"Well, hello aira and welcome to kohona. "I'm sorry but I'm very busy and I need to tend to other patience so I m gonna have to leave."

she walk out the door and took a left.

I looked around my room trying to steady my self. it was very simple. White sheets and pillows with white floor and sparkling white tiled floors. The only thing in the room that gave of color was one large window to the left showing towering tan, maroon and grass green building and little black dots that were people.

I got up and opened the bathroom door and was somewhat surprised at what I saw. I had long ash-gray hair that was thick and had bangs that where pushed out of my eyes to the side of my face.

I had purple-red eyes. I was even more surprised to see that I was very attractive almost elegant look. I had not seen my reflection in years. I left the bathroom and found clothes on my night stand and got dressed.

I wore a purple t-shirt with jeans and ninja shoes. I put my hair in a ponytail I always found my hair annoying because of its long length. For some time I look out the window watching all the people passing by they look happy and carefree.

My stomach growled loudly so I went to find the cafeteria.

I took a left and found a front desk.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" I asked a lady siting behind the desk writing stuff down on a patience record.

She didn't even look up.

"Third floor room 366."

"Thanks." I replied.

I found an elevator and hit the white button with a three on it. The elevator jump to the floor 5 (im on floor 6) and a guy around 17 walk in he had long black hair tied back into a low ponytail.

His pale eyes glared but then softened when he saw me. He pressed button 3 and the elevator started again.

Upon Stopping on floor four A girl with platinum blonde hair stepped into the elevator with an arm full of flowers. her indigo eyes smiling as brightly as the flowers.

"Hello neji. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine and you?" He replied.

"Oh, im good. thanks." And the silence feel over us.

The elevator stopped and neji and I got out we both went right he looked like he was heading for the cafeteria but made a sharp turn into a patience room.

I walk all the way down to the cafeteria entered and got in line. I order two rice balls and found a seat next to a window. I smiled as I saw beautiful leafy-green grass and gorgeous wild blue sky out the window.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Said a deep voice.

"Sure." I said turning around smiling seeing neji.

"hi, my name is-" "I know its neji." I said interrupting him mid sentence.

"My name is aira." I

"you're not from around here are you?" He questioned.

"Nope." I replied.

"Then what brings you here?"

"I was hoping to live here. It's a nice place." I replied a grin on my face.

"What about you? I'm guessing by your headband you're a Nin?" I said.

"Yes." He said. "And you?"

"I am too but I have lost my headband." I smiled at the surprised look on his face. "I get that often."

"I apologize that was rude of me, you just don't seem the type." Neji responded still surprised. "Maybe we could train together." he suggested hopefully."Im curious to see how strong you are."

"Do you have a clan?" He questioned.

I shook my head. Before answering but Neji stood up and bow to a man who was approaching us he looked like neji but had a sharper face his white eyes bored into me as if he was trying to find my darkest secrets.

"Aria this is my uncle Hyuuga Hiashi." "Hiashi-sama this is aria."

Neji turned to face me and his uncle who had extended his hand so I could shake it.

I grasped his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"It is nice to meet you as well." He said then turned to neji.

"Neji you must be report to the compound now."Hiashi turned around and left.

"Im sorry but I must leave." Neji said.

"Its ok." I replied. I smiled at him.

"Can I meet you at the compound tomorrow so we could spar?"

"Sure." I said. "What time?"

"2?"

"Perfect, see you then." I waved as he walked away.

I picked up my food tray and brought to the pile of dirty trays and left. I returned to my room and sat down cross legged on the bed in time to see sakura bounce in.

"Im supposed to escort you to the hokage." She said.

I knew that this was going to come up and I was happy that it was sooner rather than later.

Sighing I got up and followed out of the hospital. We stepped out into vivid sunlight and I screwed my eyes up against it I wasn't used to brightness.

"It takes some getting used to, the sunlight that is." Sakura said as she watch me blink fervently.

"It must"! I exclaimed as my eyes began to water.

"So, aira where did you come from?" Sakura asked genuinely curious.

I smirk. "I came from a small village called tenjin honba."

"Never heard of it." Sakura replied her pink eyebrows furrowed as if she might of gone there along time ago on a mission.

"It's located on an island just off of haha island." I stated. "I left there when I was eleven and traveled till I came to kohana."

Sakura looked very confused. "Why did you leave especial at that age?"

"There was nothing left there for me."

Disarray was still on her face.

"My family died and I didn't really like my village so I just left." I said.

"What! What happened to them?!" The medical nin said.

"They where murder along by rogue sound nins."

"Oh, im sorry to hear-"

"hello, sakura-chan!" A lady stood up smiling she walked to the door and bang on it yelling.

"They're here suzi!"

"In there aria-chan." sakura said pointing at a large fancy door. I entered and a middled-aged blonde haired women her hair was tied back in two low pigtails.

"What has happened?" tsunade ask feverishly.

"They know tsunade-sama, I can't go back anymore." I said.

"Damn."

______

"So I ended up here in your woods." I said to the Hokage of kohana.

"I see." She said folding her hands together in a meditative position.

Tsunade turn around in her chair to look out the large window that showed the bustling city.

"I see, well" Hokage said leaning back in her chair "we knew this couldn't last forever."

"Yea, I know."

"Eh, what are you going to do now? They'll be looking for you, you know that aria."

"I don't care I just want to be a kunoichi." I said.

"Fine by me. She said after a moment's hesitation. "Fine, but we must collect your data and see what level of ninja you are, man, this is going to be challenging." The blonde said sighing.

"I think you'll find I'm completely worth it. Thank you!"I replied. "Oh, and one more thing, I don't have anywhere to stay…"

A loud groan was heard from the office.

okay! that was the first chapter of my story im new at this so i want you to be honest. im also look for an editor or co-writer. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
